


【龄龙/饼龙】三人行

by yinzhiping



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-26 18:01:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19010998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yinzhiping/pseuds/yinzhiping
Summary: *abo设定。*3p*饼a龄ax龙o





	【龄龙/饼龙】三人行

**Author's Note:**

> *abo设定。  
> *3p  
> *饼a龄ax龙o

01  
王九龙很烦，非常烦。  
本来就不多的头发被抓地乱糟糟的，看得后台几个师叔师哥心惊肉跳。  
看看这儿的蛋糕不顺眼，鼓着腮帮子就一口塞两，糊自己一嘴奶油，连着身上都一股浓郁的奶油味儿。  
烧饼看不下去，破锣嗓子扯着就问手机那头的张九龄到哪儿了。  
“还卡着。”堵在路上的张九龄叹了一口气，“大楠到底咋了？”  
烧饼瞥了一眼跟蛋糕作斗争的王九龙，“我哪儿知道啊，大楠今天胃口怎么这么好？”

02  
索性王九龙那点火气没带上台，不然就烧饼那个一身腱子肉的也扛不住造的。  
只不过，烧饼看着王九龙红的不像话的脸，总觉得哪里不对劲。  
这弟弟身上的奶油味儿是不是太重了点？  
“夫人你媚气一点！”王九龙那么一瞥，看得烧饼头皮发麻。  
你媚气你媚气，我输了输了。烧云饼甘拜下风。

 

03  
这返场的最后，王九龙几乎是黏着烧饼走，整个人都软乎乎的。  
烧饼这下再要是不知道发生什么，那他真的是白吃这么多年饭了——烧饼苦着脸，五队全是alpha，唯一个beta还是他家曹老四，好死不死还留在飞机场飞不回来——不过，这也太那啥了，谁家omega二十三分化啊！  
“师哥、师哥……”王九龙低垂着眼睛，又委屈又可怜地揪着大褂。  
烧饼还是心疼自家带到大的弟弟的，弯着腰安抚性地拍了拍王九龙的头发，手感还行。  
王九龙抬头，眼尾艳丽地看着烧饼，拉过烧饼的手腕，把自己的脸搁在烧饼的手心里，乖巧地蹭了蹭。  
“师哥。”  
烧饼想往后退，奈何他身上的信息素倒比他先快一步地回应王九龙。王九龙这个喜欢作死的又缠住烧饼的腰，差点就把整个人黏上去了。  
“师哥。”  
王九龙直勾勾地看着烧饼，一双眼睛又亮又迷糊。  
你四哥迟早得打死我。烧饼捏着王九龙的下巴，伸进两根手指搅弄湿漉漉的口腔。

04  
事情的发展总是有点出人意料，这事是对于张九龄来说。  
他终于知道烧饼发过来的那句“你不快点到会后悔”是什么意思了。  
王九龙跪坐在地上，嘴里含着烧饼的阴茎，吞吐地很费劲，却浪荡地自己玩弄滴水的后穴。张九龄挑眉看着那两个人，鼻尖萦绕着奶油和荞麦的味道。  
“大楠这是分化成omega了？”张九龄解开自己的扣子，休息室里确实有点令人太过口干舌燥了。  
烧饼点了点头，试图让王九龙张嘴，精液这东西可真不算好吃。王九龙却意会错了，湿漉漉的眼睛看着烧饼，一下子含到嗓子眼，眼泪掉下来，可怜地要命。  
张九龄半跪在地上，在那个白花花水淋淋的屁股上来了一巴掌，又牵住缓慢抽动的手指，离开时甚至粘液将断未断。  
“赶快让他清醒吧。”张九龄舔过王九龙的手指，轻飘飘地说。

05  
张九龄坐在沙发上，扶着王九龙的腰，一点点的吞没他翘起的阴茎。  
王九龙搂着张九龄的脖子，眼泪来不及掉下来就整个坐下去，快感和痛感磨得他只能低声叫师哥。  
烧饼摸了摸王九龙的头，阴茎抵在他的唇边。王九龙听话地伸手握住，用脸颊蹭了下，才伸舌头舔了舔顶端。  
“饼哥，大楠他很乖对不对。”张九龄捏着王九龙的大腿，深深地叹息。  
“他一直叫师哥，叫你呢吧。”烧饼闷哼一声，感慨不愧是年轻人，学的就是快。

06  
烧饼离开的时候王九龙还是晕晕乎乎地，缠着张九龄再深一点，再快一点。  
“你可得记得给大楠一个临时标记。”  
烧饼提醒张九龄，张九龄摸着王九龙的后颈，嗯了一声。

07  
张九龄亲着王九龙的喉结，拍了拍对方翘着的屁股。  
“我不想给你临时标记。”张九龄起身把王九龙推倒在沙发上，抬起那两条白花花的大腿，分到最开，一下顶到最深。  
王九龙哑着嗓子叫起来，紧紧地抓着张九龄脱下来的外套。  
“永久标记你要不要？”

08  
“一周的假，饼哥给的也太实在了。”  
张九龄摸着王九龙光裸的后脊慢悠悠地说。  
王九龙累地一根手指都不想动，只是哼了一声，抬起腿轻踩了张九龄阴茎一下。  
张九龄抓住王九龙的脚踝，把人又拽到自己面前，“你可别瞎动啊，我可饱了。”  
“我还没饱呢师哥。”王九龙笑起来，干脆把另一只腿也抬起来，勾住张九龄的脖子，一个用力把人压在自己肚子上。  
“你就会玩这个！”张九龄骂道，捏了王九龙大腿根一下。  
王九龙扭着腰，还挺开心的，就好像自己真的还有力气干似得。  
反正自己也不用出多少力。王九龙作死地想。

 

end


End file.
